Impulsive
by narniac4aslan
Summary: Edmund wants to enlist upon the Pevensie's return. Lucy aims to talk him out of it, but it appears that Edmund must now talk Lucy out of enlisting as well. Cute one shot.


_You know, Narnia is and will forever be my first and foremost fandom, yet I have never published any fanfiction for it till now... interesting isn't it? A little shameful perhaps? Whatever it may be, I hope you enjoy my little oneshot! Please R &R! I hope the dialogue worked out- I tend to struggle with dialogue. Thank you in advance! Disclaimer: I do not own anything Narnian but my soul_

 **Impulsive**

"It's something that I know. Something I can be sure I'm familiar with." Edmund stated.

Lucy understood, she really did. It was such a rarity to find something familiar to Narnia on Earth. A shocking realization actually. It had been the opposite not so long ago.

But her point stood,

"Edmund, this is different. Completely different!"

Edmund's cheeks flushed the way they did when he was becoming stubborn, "How?"

"Well, for one thing, have you ever even held a gun in your life?" Lucy asked calmly, one of the few ways she knew how to deal with a stubborn Edmund.

He narrowed his eyes. He was beginning to deflate. But Lucy had to sit on this airbag until it was entirely flat, "And have you ever been a soldier—a private—before, not a leader or a king? Could you submit to that?"

Edmund lowered his eyes, but still not entirely convinced that he shouldn't try again to enlist.

"Not to mention you're under age."

Edmunds eyes flashed and Lucy knew she had cut a low blow, but it had to be said, "I'm sorry Ed, truly, I know it seems like it would be an easy jump from battles to war but in reality, you'd just get yourself killed."

Edmund's face creased into a smile and he cocked his head like he had finally made it to the core of Lucy's argument. Lucy cocked her head too, bracing herself as Edmund put his hand on her arm, "Aw Lu, you're worried about me."

It was Lucy's turn to become indignant, "Of course I am! You're thinking with your feet as usual and running off to wherever would make them move the fastest!"

"Come now Lu, I've got more sense than that, when's the last time I did something so impulsive?"

Lucy shrugged his hand off her, "Well this morning for one thing when you were nearly run over by the bus running across the road to get hot chestnuts,"

"Hey, I hadn't had breakfast yet- you rushed me too fast saying we had to get to the market early-"

"And then there was the day before that when you tripped down the stairs because Peter was home with fresh bread,"

"Susan had used all the food up preparing for her party!"

"And then last week when you were bit by the neighbours' dog because you dropped your pastie,"

"There seems to be a problem with me and food doesn't there..."

"And then don't get me started with all the times in Narnia!"

"Hey, those can barely count- I was a King and I was under certain obligations and stresses!"

"How is scaling the castle walls an obligation? Or starting a flour fight in the kitchen because a dog sneezed in your face a destresser? Or running off after a rougue _minotaur_ to come across an entire _camp_ of remnants offer any kind of conclusion other than impulsive?"

Edmund just laughed, always _always_ up for an argument, "You want to talk about impulsive? I wasn't the one who was nearly kidnapped because an old lady said she had a sick kitten,"

"I was nine!"

"I wasn't the one who went into the woods for days on end on her own just to play with the trees without telling anyone,"

"I was as safe as I could be."

"I wasn't the one who almost started a civil war because she forgot to wear shoes to a dignitaries' meeting."

"How was I to know there would be a lightning storm that day?"

"I wasn't the one who insisted on coming to oversee the dwarf's new road and then accidentally completely block it."

"That mudslide was _not_ my fault."

"And let's not forget the cou de gras..." Edmund spread his arms wide and paused dramatically. Lucy was completely caught in his trap and punched his arm, "What then?"

"That once upon an impulsive time where you disguised yourself as a boy to come on the campaign against the northern satyrs is all."

Lucy crossed her arms, huffing under her breath, "I've apologized enough for that one already."

"And yet to this day I don't think you are actually sorry for it..." Edmund raised an eyebrow.

Lucy just gave him a deadpan stare then blinked in thought, "I guess we're both pretty impulsive..."

"Too right." Edmund agreed.

Lucy's face suddenly brightened, "Tell you what- if you enlist, I will too. As a boy- what was my name? Clancy?"

Edmund's face became serious, "Lucy, promise me you will never try something like that."

"Then don't ever enlist."

Edmund grabbed her arm, faster, firmer this time, "Because I know what you're capable of, please Lucy. Never. Ever. Do something like that. Please."

Lucy knew that face too well and she understood the weight behind the words. She had seen his face turn to relief because she was unharmed as she sobbed that the kitten really had been sick even if the old woman had been a hag. She had seen the frustration at learning that she was perfectly fine even though she had been missing in the woods for three days. She had seen the calm desperation as Edmund had masterfully controlled seventeen superstitious dignitaries. She had felt his strong arms around her, barely pulling her out of harm's way before the mud had come sliding down her path. Most of all, she remembered too clearly the pain her brother felt with her as he had removed her helmet to see her face there as she pulled the arrow out of her own leg. She knew that face and all it stood for. So she promised, quietly and purposefully, she would never ever do something like that.


End file.
